The Prince
Write the text of your article here! Appearance The Prince's appearance varies as he has the ability to change his form by consuming someone's blood. Its unknown what his original form looked like though citizens of Hell describe it as something horrid, "a face only the Devil could love." KazumaKaneko-Helel.jpg demon-man-woman--large-msg-116226639126.jpg|One of The Prince's many seductive forms. He calls this one Uke. Personality The Prince's personality is highly sadistic and he enjoys torturing the damn souls he rules over. Like his father Lucifer he has extreme levels of pride and will not let anyone trample it. He has so much pride that he has even challenged his father on occasion, with the resulting battle leaving many bottomless chasms in Hell. He has an extreme hatred towards angels in heaven along with Shinigami due to the fact that they attempt to save souls that he tries to damn to Hell. History The Prince was born when Lucifer was first cast out of Heaven. By mixing his blood with one of the apples from the Garden of Eden The Prince was born. Since then he ruled True Hell under his father. He apparently once fought Gabriel (One of God's most trusted angels) and nearly defeated him using what is presumed to be his Bankai (it was never confirmed). The Prince also fought his father Lucifer in his youth. Their battle nearly destroyed Hell itself. At one time in the past when Soul Sociey was first being founded he disguised himself as a Shinigami for nearly 250 years in order to learn more about his enemies. During that time he learned how to use their Kido techniques and mastered them (though because they are of Shinigami origin he somewhat despises them) The Prince also knows about the Quincy and while they also cause a thorn in his side he does not hate them like he does the Shinigami. Possibly because the Quincy are percieved as enemies to the Shinigami. The Black Plague was actually due to The Prince (it was most likely caused by his zanpakuto) Powers & Abilities Ability to Pass through the barriers of Hell: '''Unlike his father, The Prince can travel freely between Hell and the other worlds that exist. How it is possible is unknown but due to this he is able to leave Hell and cause chaos amongst humanity and Shinigami. At one time in the past when Soul Sociey was first being founded he disguised himself as a Shinigami for nearly 250 years in order to learn more about his enemies. '''Shape Shifting: The Prince is able to shape shift to a certain degree. He can shift into any animal whether real of fictional by simply seeing it once. However to take on a specific human form he must consume their blood (unlike his father who can do it at will). The transformation give The Prince nearly perfect disguises, the only way his form can be given away is by the evilness in his heart. Master Swordsmanship: By his own admission he considers himself a master of the sword. His claim is backed up by the fact he could fight on level with his father. Lucifer himself called his son's sword style "A brutal dance of blood and horror". Enhanced Strength: The Prince has strength beyond any mortal. Even Lucifer claims that his son's strength is on a level that even he considers fearsome. Pyrokenesis: Like his father The Prince can manipulate fire to a high degree, generating it from nothing. He uses three types of flames. His red (and most used flame) is capeable of extreme levels of heat, melting anything it comes in contact with. He also wields green flames, it lacks the destructive power of his red flame and is used mainly for defensive purposes along with making barriers to seal others in. Finally he also uses black flames made from his own blood. The black flames are said to burn away the very soul of it's victims. Unholy Spiritual Power: Being a Demon of the highest class The Prince has incredible Spiritual energy. When he gazed upon the War between the Shinigami and Arrancar he noted how all of them had such puny Spiritual pressure. However he did mention that had Aizen or Yammamotto been in Hell their spiritual energy would be considered high amongst the demons that resided there. Enhanced Speed: 'The Prince posses high levels of speed. He even had the audactiy to mock the speed of "The Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihoin. However this could have just been him being conceited as the two have never met let alone tested each other's speed. '''Kido Master: ' As much as he detest the Shingami race he has learned their Kido techniques through observation. During the early years of Soul Society's foundation he disguised himself as a shinigami and for 250 years he trained as one of them. Zanpakutō '''Ekibiogami (Japanese God of Plagues and Epidemics)- It takes the form of a katana (albeit slightly larger than a standarnn one). The sheath is black and the tsuba is in the shape of a pentegram. theres also a metal chain hanging from it. *''Shikai- It is triggered by the phrase "Bathe in the Flames of Oblivion" 'The blad transforms into a large sword almost as big as The Prince himself. The handle has a very intricate design to it. :: 'Shikai Special Ability- '''Ekibiogami ''grants The Prince many terrible powers. #'Fire Blast'''- Ekibiogami can generate intense flames that The Prince can use to overwhlem his oponents. He states that Captain Yammamoto's zanpakuto spirit Ryujin Jakka is in fact a child of his zanpakuto (how that is possible is unknown). #'6 Imperial Fantom Swords'- By stretching his sword out in front of him The Prince can generate 6 other floating flaming phantom swords around him. He can launch them mentally at his opponent should they make contact with the oponent they will either a.) Explode b.) meld with the victim and allow them to be possesed by The Prince. However those with strong will or sufficent spiritual energy can rebound the possesion. #'Energy Blast'- The Prince's zanpakuto can generate crimson red energy blast by swinging it (Similar to Getsuga Tensho). He states while the attack looks menacing it is a weak attack. #'Apocalyspe'- This ability is never fully explained but it was said that The Prince used this ability to cause many terrible events in human history especially The Black Plague. *Bankai- It is unknow if The Prince knows Bankai or has just never used it. Though residents hinted that he might have one stating "He saves that power for the big boys. Last time he used that Gabriel (one of God's best angels) was nearly killed. Trivia * He is openly gay but not flamboyant in the least * He frequently finishes off opponents by cutting off their heads and setting their bodies on fire. * He lost to his father eons ago but did manage to wound him efficiently enough to leave Lucifer in pain for 100 years. * He mentioned that Aizen was one of the few shinigami he did not hate. He used to be fond of Gin Ichimauru but seeing him die in order to fulfill his promise to Rangiku changed his mind.